


【轰出】偏头痛  2

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: ＊美工刀x ABO AND OOC＊沙雕向 CEO轰(A)29 X 普通市民出(o)27＊带球跑 球落地的那种 然后变成一个可爱的小娃  这节存在婚外qiangjian





	【轰出】偏头痛  2

＊

「结束了。」  
这三个字有很多种意义的，比如「我的生命已经到此为止，结束了。」再比如说「我的工作已经结束了，可以回家好好的休息了。」  
而当绿谷出久听到那个脸庞冷冽的男人对着自己说出这句话的时候，有在微微喘了口气，甚至向自己放了下来一份纸质资料的时候。  
一份[契约结婚终结书]。 当看到轰焦冻终于做出这个决定的时候，他觉得自己可能是第三种含义吧，那种叫着「我已经不需要你了。」的信息。不过绿谷出久不会像第一种含义那样来否定自己，结束就结束了吧。 「……嗯，很谢谢轰先生这半年的照顾。」拿起因为甩过来时而皱了一个角的纸张，用手微微抚平没有看什么内容就用桌子角落的笔签上了自己的名字。  
上大学的时候，还只是大一的新生的绿谷出久第一次遇到大四的轰焦冻是在文学社的招聘会上，  
那半百半红的的发色再加上那张十分好看的脸庞，让很多女生都喜欢上了这个冷冷的人，绿谷出久那个时候也是觉得轰焦冻就像是在电视上出现的那种男主角一样。  
可是就在绿谷出久以为轰焦冻是远看不可亵玩焉的时候，这朵带着冷淡气息的莲花却对自己说了四个字：「一见钟情」。  
那个时候绿谷出久被轰焦冻说出来的「我对你一见钟情。」这几个字下了一大跳，绿眸慌慌张张的看了下四周，发现自己身边又有很多人的时候，发觉并不是对自己说，觉得很是丢脸，顶着火辣辣的脸想打算离开却被轰焦冻一把拉住，并且扣上了「原来你不喜欢听人说话的那种吗？」的帽子。  
后来两个人慢慢的开始走近了，绿谷出久很喜欢在轰焦冻面前说着自己是如何如何如何的将一本他很喜欢的书读的滚瓜烂熟的。  
而轰焦冻在绿谷出久滔滔不绝的时候也会将眼神温柔了下来，看着绿谷出久。  
轰焦冻不知道为什么，对他很好，大到为他挡去一些很大的问题，小到每天早上的一瓶草莓牛奶。  
这让绿谷出久很不解，就问「为什么轰前辈要对我这么好？」  
快临近毕业的轰焦冻看着自己矮自己一点点的OMEGA，忍不住笑了下，「绿谷是绿谷，我喜欢这样对待你，而且，我一开始不是和你说吗？我对你是一见钟情的。」  
可是两个人却谁都没有戳破两个人之间的纸纱窗，明明只要一个人用指甲扣下一个洞就可以让爱着对方的气息泄露到对面的，可是两个人都没有这样做。  
轰焦冻那边的情况他不知道，绿谷出久只知道他是因为自己的胆子没有那么大而不敢这样做的。  
也对，轰焦冻太出名了，他是谁，是安德瓦出版社的贵公子。  
这对于热爱文学的绿谷出久来说能认识轰焦冻是真的很有用，可是那个时候的绿谷出久却忘记自己想成为一个抒情文作者这个理想，怎么说呢？  
绿谷出久可能喜欢上了轰焦冻了吧？  
可是就是喜欢上了轰焦冻，绿谷出久才会摔得很疼。  
他并不知道ALPHA家里的事情，也大概是ALPHA没有提出过，OMEGA也没有过问过的情况下，在两个人很有默契的将宿舍给推掉的时候，ALPHA的父亲却发现了OMEGA的存在。  
那个时候绿谷出久是一个小小的小说家。  
「你和焦冻是什么关系？」那是某一天的中午，自己被轰炎司约了出来，看着对面这个出了名的人，然后被问着这种问题，绿谷出久却哑口无言。  
也不知道这个长辈是如何有自己的联系方式的，就直接发了一条[我是轰焦冻的父亲，明天中午你有空吗？]，让绿谷出久有点不知所措。  
「我…………我和轰前辈是什么关系？」  
低头看着那杯长辈给自己点的热柠檬茶，从来没有想过这个问题的绿谷出久真的不知道要怎么回答这个长辈，「是……学长学弟的……关系吧……」  
「你是OMEGA吗？」  
微微睁开眸子，有点惊讶的看着轰炎司，为什么要问这种问题？「啊……是的……」  
「是吗……」  
那个时候绿谷出久真的不知道这样的一次见面是有着什么含义，可是当外出工作的轰焦冻带着冷漠的脸庞将婚约计划书摔给他的时候，还在叠着衣服的绿谷出久愣了愣，疑惑的抬头看着轰焦冻，「这是…什么？」  
换来的却是和平时不一样的眼神和冷淡的信息素气息。  
「契约结婚协议书，」至始至终在轰焦冻进来后就没有正视过绿谷出久，只是淡淡的说，「这不就是你去见那混蛋老爹最想要的结果吗？」  
「他同意让你出道了，前提是我们要结婚。」  
「他看上你了。」

＊  
可能绿谷出久觉得以前的自己是不是对那「一见钟情」四个字有什么误会呢。  
签上自己名字的绿谷出久耸了耸肩膀，容不得自己想那么多了，对方现在是准备抛弃他了。  
自己的脸不知道是怎么样的表情呢？没资格悲伤吧，毕竟对方也只是说他们只是契约婚姻。  
轰前辈也很痛苦吧？如果不是他捆绑着轰前辈的话说不定轰前辈就可以向着更远的地方展翅高飞了，不是吗？  
在两个人真的登记了，结婚了后，轰焦冻却再也没有出现过自己的眼前。  
看上去本来是两个人居住的屋子，现在却变成了只有绿谷出久一个人独居的状态，他已经有好久好久没有看到过轰焦冻了。  
可能当初冒然答应契约婚姻就是一个错误的选择吧。  
将笔盖子合上，绿谷出久并没有看着轰焦冻，只是抿了抿嘴巴，不然自己哭出来，微微欠了下身体，准备想离开的时候——  
「……绿谷。」  
后面突然有一股力气将绿谷出久拉了回来，天花乱坠的，绿谷出久发现自己稳当当的躺在那昂贵的皮具沙发上。  
然后那双好几年都看不腻的灰蓝色异瞳直勾勾的看着自己。然后那双好几年都看不腻的灰蓝色异瞳直勾勾的看着自己，里面却有种种自己看不出来的复杂心情，然后是那个在这几个月里面让自己惊慌失措的薄荷味信息素。  
被信息素吓了一跳的绿谷出久此时此刻想从轰焦冻那压迫的身躯上逃离出来，可是轰焦冻却没有给绿谷出久这样的机会。  
没有任何征兆就将OMEGA那松垮垮的裤子给扯了下来，然后手掌揉搓着那个部分，一把将包裹着的四角内裤脱了下来。  
翠色的眸子惊恐的瞪大着，不曾接触过那种事情的绿谷出久被对方突然释放出来的浓郁信息素和手上的动作给吓到了。  
那是和之前那温柔的信息素不一样。  
绿谷出久看着轰焦冻的身躯渐渐压着下来的时候惊恐的想逃跑。  
可是ALPHA怎么可能会给眼前这个OMEGA有逃跑的机会，将还半逝去还挂在脚裹上面的宽松裤一下子扯掉，连带着那个包裹着的四角内裤。  
左手伸进企图想大叫的OMEGA的嘴巴里，三根手指压住舌头，剩下的大拇指和小拇指则是透过脸颊扣住那微微开启的双齿，不让绿谷出久有任何可以发出高声的机会。  
而右手握住前端那可怜的，带着簿簿茧子的大手用着有点大力的力度在揉搓着那正在流出东西的。  
「呜……呜！呜……唔……」  
整个身体都被轰焦冻禁锢着，鼻息也因为跟不上手上人的动作而逐渐变得急促了起来，嘴巴也是很酸，但是自己却又没办法挣脱ALPHA的动作。  
而轰焦冻伸出舌头舔舐着绿谷出久的耳廓，很大力，让绿谷出久的耳朵嗡嗡嗡的。  
空气中弥漫着yinhui的气息，却让绿谷出久整个人惊恐了起来。  
好恐怖好恐怖好恐怖——————  
为什么为什么我们会这样————  
轰……前辈———————————  
大概知道自己身下的OMEGA是有那么的不情愿，可是现在的ALPHA只想好好的独占着眼前的那个正在哭泣着的OMEGA。  
没有任何亲吻，安抚，甚至是那些应该由的前提细节，当轰焦冻将其硬生生的闯进那从来没有人闯进过的缝隙中。  
「…！！！」  
即使是被固定住身体，承受不了被进入的绿谷出久此时此刻还是将身体紧紧向后仰着，以用来缓冲ALPHA那巨大的带给他身体的冲击感。  
口腔依旧是被紧紧地扣着，轰焦冻艰难的在那干巴巴的层层褶皱中开始慢慢的动作，而无视绿谷出久此时此刻身体所带来的微微颤抖。  
因为轰焦冻不仅身下的动作在进行着，他甚至微微用自己的牙齿摩擦着绿谷出久裸露在空气中的腺体。  
要咬下去吗？  
看着绿谷出久的因为自己的动作而在微微颤抖着突出白色的液体，被那清新青草味道冲昏头脑的轰焦冻很想现在就下牙咬破绿谷出久的腺体，  
可是，绿谷会害怕啊。  
一直以来轰焦冻都很喜欢绿谷出久的信息素，曾经还评价过：「那就像你的人，你的文字，和你的气息一样，很舒服。」  
我想让绿谷变成我的，不是那种契约。  
然后在自己真正将绿谷出久的腺体咬破后，和那青草信息素和自己的信息素融合在一起的时候，轰焦冻的心中想着，「啊，他真的是我了的。」  
因为被迫标记的冲击力太大了，本来就在被轰焦冻的动作而cao得翻了白眼的绿谷出久直接就不省人事了。  
并没有发现身下的人晕了过去的轰焦冻现在却想着两个人的结合，终于放开扣住绿谷出久嘴巴的手，不过绿谷出久现在也没办法叫出来了。  
大手扣着绿谷出久的腰，配合着自己胯下的动作，和OMEGA分泌出来的液体，轰焦冻也顺利的找到了OMEGA那个神秘的地方。  
不过这也是后话了。

＊  
夕阳的一缕光打在了他的脸上。  
等绿谷出久醒来的时候，他发现轰焦冻正在紧紧地拥着赤裸着的他，安安静静的睡着着。  
当发现自己身上有着轰焦冻的信息素气息的时候，心想不好的绿谷出久下意识的用手摸了下自己的腺体，然后本来应该有着柔光的翠眸瞬间冷了下来。  
自己左下角的腺体上有着一个深深地牙印。  
绝望的看着眼前那个正在睡的很熟的ALPHA，绿谷出久微微张开的嘴巴抿了抿，痛苦的闭上眸子后又睁开。  
这样不行。  
将放在茶几上面的枕头拿了起来，轻轻的塞在轰焦冻的怀里。  
将自己的衣服穿好，似乎一切都没有发生一样，将自己处理到和一开始进入到轰焦冻办公室那个样子一样。  
然后轻轻的将本来是盖在自己身上的外套重新盖到轰焦冻的身上，好好的将轰焦冻乱糟糟的头发抚平，看着那脸庞，绿谷出久轻轻在那触目惊心的伤疤上落下一个不会让轰焦冻醒来的吻。  
「再见了。」

＊  
当看到孩子的头发分到了那个人的颜色时，想让自己忘记的往事却被一点点的撬开了。可是看到孩子的眸子和脸型是跟着自己的时候，却又松了口气。  
自己已经不会遇到那个人了的，即使遇到，就当不熟悉吧？  
虽然知道自己这样做有点太没良心了  
算了。  
微微阖上有点累的翠眸，想太多也似乎没什么用。  
可是绿谷出久又何曾想过，那个人现在却坐在自己的屋子里呢。  
想想就觉得讽刺不是吗？  
是咚咚就轰焦冻牵进来的，并且说着「这个就是之前给我糖果的大哥哥哦～」，绿谷出久也不好在孩子的面前拒绝对方进来，只能说自己的孩子太可爱了，绿谷出久没办法拒绝啊。  
将微烫的白开水倒在放在轰焦冻面前的杯子里，绿谷出久带着不好意思的语气说，「不好意思，绿茶已经开了好几天了，我觉得这样给您端上来的话不太好。」  
您。  
「没关系，」轰焦冻摇了摇头，看着绿谷出久，「我喝什么都可以的。」  
然而绿谷出久似乎也没打算招待这个不速之客，只是将水放下后，将咚咚的奶粉也冲好，就这样让轰焦冻干坐着，而轰焦冻的眼神从看到绿谷出久后，就再也没有从绿谷出久身上放开过。  
然后轰焦冻看到绿谷出久的脖子上缠着厚厚的白纱布条。  
看上去缠得有点厚，就连手臂那里也有缠着的迹象，这让轰焦冻很是担心，很想问个明白这是怎么回事，而且自己也闻不到绿谷出久的信息素味道了。可是看得出绿谷出久的态度，轰焦冻也只能试探性的问着。  
「是绿谷生病了吗？」  
「诶？」听到轰焦冻突然问自己问题，绿谷出久停下手上倒冷水的动作，疑惑的抬起头，「什么意思？」  
轰焦冻指了指自己的脖子，「我看到绿谷脖子上有绷带，绿谷是不舒服吗？」  
轰焦冻的话让绿谷出久下意识的用左手捂住自己的脖子，别过头不去看轰焦冻，眼睛有点生疏的避开轰焦冻投过来的视线，「只是落枕那些小毛病……」  
可以感受到绿谷出久并不想说太多关于自己的话，这个轰焦冻是可以感受到的。  
这个时候换了一身衣服的咚咚光着脚丫跑了下来，开心的抱住坐在沙发上面的绿谷出久，大声的说到，「麻麻~这是之前给咚咚糖果的大哥哥哦~是不是很好看呀~」  
看着孩子嘟起嘴巴的样子，绿谷出久也柔柔的笑了笑，亲昵了下咚咚肉肉的脸颊，「可是不能太打扰到对方哦？手有洗干净了吗？」  
「有哦~」咚咚甜甜的笑了笑，然后拿起泡好的牛奶在哪里，「对呢麻麻！大哥哥是我们的邻居哦~就在我们下面哦~」  
轰焦冻附和的点了点头，并且小心翼翼的看着绿谷出久，却被他抓住了这一幕————  
那是充满着惊恐的眼神，卧蚕也微微凸起着，绿谷出久难以置信的看着眼前的那个人，有点苍白的唇瓣微微张开，却发现自己和轰焦冻对视了后赶紧撇走了眼神，「啊……是吗……」  
是怎么了吗？轰焦冻皱了皱眉头，正准备想问点什么的时候却被打断了，「绿谷，我……」  
「不好意思！」绿谷出久突然站了起来，用手捂住自己的嘴巴，转过身，「麻烦，先生请回吧，我们等下还有点事情需要出去下，可能现在就要出去了。」  
「麻麻？」听到绿谷出久要赶轰焦冻走，咚咚有点想哭想哭的，扒拉手去拉了下绿谷出久的衣角，「可是大哥哥他……」  
「瞳瞳！」可是女孩看到绿谷出久眼睛打着眼泪的时候却愣了愣，「麻烦你将大哥哥送出去吧，妈妈去准备一下。」然后唔住自己左边后颈匆匆忙忙的上了楼。  
就在轰焦冻想上去询问到底是怎么一回事的时候，绿谷瞳却一下子抱住轰焦冻的大腿，而轰焦冻现在才发现孩子的脸已经哭得像花了的纸张一样；  
「大哥哥你就先回去吧，麻麻他可能不舒服，哭了啊……」

＊  
……  
「其实DEKU君想留下这个孩子吗？」因为不太放心，丽日御茶子现在放了和自己男朋友的约会，而过来照顾因为怀孕着绿谷出久。  
「不想，」刚刚吐完的渗着汗绿谷出久微微摇着头，「如果可以的话，我不想害了这个孩子，可是我又不确定自己有没有足够的资金来养育这个孩子，而且……」绿谷出久顿了顿。  
这个孩子……不想给那个人发现……  
带着伤疤的手捂住自己的脸，自己已经不想再见到那个人了，可是为什么他的脸庞却老是在自己的脑海里面响起着。  
就像老式胶带播放器一样，一直一直一直，死循环着————

这都是信息素在作怪啊…！


End file.
